Walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop pathological dilatation called an aneurysm. Aneurysms are commonly observed as a ballooning-out of the wall of an artery. This is a result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms have thin, weak walls and have a tendency to rupture and are often caused or made worse by high blood pressure. Aneurysms could be found in different parts of the body; the most common being abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA) and the brain or cerebral aneurysms. The mere presence of an aneurysm is not always life-threatening, but they can have serious heath consequences such as a stroke if one should rupture in the brain. Additionally, as is known, a ruptured aneurysm can also result in death.
The most common type of cerebral aneurysm is called a saccular aneurysm, which is commonly found at the bifurcation of a vessel. The locus of bifurcation, the bottom of the V in the Y, could be weakened by hemodynamic forces of the blood flow. On a histological level, aneurysms are caused by damage to cells in the arterial wall. Damage is believed to be caused by shear stresses due to blood flow. Shear stress generates heat that breaks down the cells. Such hemodynamic stresses at the vessel wall, possibly in conjunction with intrinsic abnormalities of the vessel wall, have been considered to be the underlying cause for the origin, growth and rupture of these saccular aneurysms of the cerebral arteries (Lieber and Gounis, The Physics of Endoluminal stenting in the Treatment of Cerebrovascular Aneurysms, Neurol Res 2002: 24: S32-S42). In histological studies, damaged intimal cells are elongated compared to round healthy cells. Shear stress can vary greatly at different phases of the cardiac cycle, locations in the arterial wall and among different individuals as a function of geometry of the artery and the viscosity, density and velocity of the blood. Once an aneurysm is formed, fluctuations in blood flow within the aneurysm are of critical importance because they can induce vibrations of the aneurysm wall that contribute to progression and eventual rupture. For a more detailed description of the above concepts see, for example, Steiger, Pathophysiology of Development and Rupture of Cerebral Aneurysms, Acta Neurochir Suppl 1990: 48: 1-57; Fergueson, Physical Factors in the Initiation, Growth and Rupture of Human Intracranial Saccular Aneurysms, J Neurosurg 1972: 37: 666-677.
Aneurysms are generally treated by excluding the weakened part of the vessel from the arterial circulation. For treating a cerebral aneurysm, such reinforcement is done in many ways: (i) surgical clipping, where a metal clip is secured around the base of the aneurysm; (ii) packing the aneurysm with microcoils, which are small, flexible wire coils; (iii) using embolic materials to “fill” an aneurysm; (iv) using detachable balloons or coils to occlude the parent vessel that supplies the aneurysm; and (v) endovascular stenting. For a general discussion and review of these different methods see Qureshi, Endovascular Treatment of Cerebrovascular Diseases and Intracranial Neoplasms, Lancet. 2004 Mar. 6; 363 (9411):804-13; Brilstra et al. Treatment of Intracranial Aneurysms by Embolization with Coils: A Systematic Review, Stroke 1999; 30: 470-476.
As minimally invasive interventional techniques gain more prominence, microcatheter based approaches for treating neurovascular aneurysms are becoming more prevalent. Micro-catheters, whether flow-directed or wire-directed, are used for dispensing embolic materials, micro coils or other structures (e.g., stents) for embolization of the aneurysm. A microcoil can be passed through a microcatheter and deployed in an aneurysm using mechanical or chemical detachment mechanisms, or be deployed into the parent vessel to permanently occlude it and thus block flow into the aneurysm. Alternatively, a stent could be tracked through the neurovasculature to the desired location. Article by Pereira, History of Endovascular Aneurysms Occlusion in Management of Cerebral Aneurysms; Eds: Le Roux et al., 2004, pp: 11-26 provides an excellent background on the history of aneurysm detection and treatment alternatives.
As noted in many of the articles mentioned above, and based on the origin, formation and rupture of the cerebral aneurysm, it is obvious that the goal of aneurysmal therapy is to reduce the risk of rupture of the aneurysm and thus the consequences of sub-arachnoid hemorrhage. It should also be noted that while preventing blood from flowing into the aneurysm is highly desirable, so that the weakened wall of the aneurysm doesn't rupture, it may also be vital that blood flow to the surrounding structures is not limited by the method used to obstruct blood flow to the aneurysm. Conventional stents developed for treating other vascular abnormalities in the body are ill suited for embolizing cerebral aneurysms. This could lead to all the usual complications when high oxygen consumers, such as brain tissue, are deprived of the needed blood flow.
There are many shortcomings with the existing approaches for treating neurovascular aneurysms. The vessels of the neurovasculature are the most tortuous in the body; certainly more tortuous than the vessels of the coronary circulation. Hence, it is a challenge for the surgeon to navigate the neurovasculature using stiff coronary stents that are sometimes used in the neurovasculature for treating aneurysms. The bending force of a prosthesis indicates the maneuverability of the prosthesis through the vasculature; a lower bending force would imply that the prosthesis is more easily navigated through the vasculature compared to one with a higher bending force. Bending force for a typical coronary stent is 0.05 lb-in (force to bend 0.5 inches cantilever to 90 degree). Hence, it will be useful to have neural prosthesis that is more flexible than existing stents.
Existing stent structures, whether used in coronary vessels or in the neurovasculature (microcoils) are usually straight, often laser cut from a straight tubing or braiding with stiff metallic materials. However, most of the blood vessels are curved. Hence, current stent structures and microcoils impart significant stress on the vessel walls as they try to straighten a curved vessel wall. For a weakened vessel wall, particularly where there is a propensity for an aneurysm formation, this could have disastrous consequences.
As noted earlier, the hemodynamic stress placed on the blood vessels, particularly at the point of bifurcation, leads to weakening of the vessel walls. The most significant source of such stress is the sudden change in direction of the blood flow. Hence, if one were to minimize the sudden change in direction of blood flow, particularly at the location of vessel weakness, it would be beneficial.
Existing approaches to occluding aneurysms could lead to another set of problems. Methods that merely occlude the aneurysm by packing or filling it with embolic material (coils or liquid polymers) do not address the fundamental flow abnormalities that contribute to the formation of aneurysm.
Currently, many different stent structures and stent deployment methods exist. A stent structure could be expanded after being placed intraluminally on a balloon catheter. Alternatively, self-expanding stems could be inserted in a compressed state and expanded upon deployment. All the stents need to have the radial rigidity to maintain patency of the lumen and simultaneously have the longitudinal flexibility to facilitate navigating the tortuous path of the vasculature. For balloon expandable stents, the stent is mounted on a balloon at the distal end of a catheter, the catheter is advanced to the desired location and the balloon is inflated to expand the stent into a permanent expanded condition. The balloon is then deflated and the catheter withdrawn leaving the expanded stent to maintain vessel patency. Because of the potentially lethal consequences of dissecting or rupturing an intracerebral vessel, the use of balloon expandable stents in the brain is fraught with problems. Proper deployment of a balloon expandable stent requires slight over expanding of the balloon mounted stent to embed the stent in the vessel wall and the margin of error is small. Balloon expandable stents are also poorly suited to adapt to the natural tapering of cerebral vessels which taper proximally to distally. If a stent is placed from a parent vessel into a smaller branch vessel the change in diameter between the vessels makes it difficult to safely deploy a balloon expandable stent. A self-expanding stent, where the compressed or collapsed stent is held by an outer restraining sheath over the compressed stent to maintain the compressed state until deployment. At the time of deployment, the restraining outer sheath is retracted to uncover the compressed stent, which then expands to keep the vessel open. Additionally, the catheters employed for delivering such prosthesis are micro-catheters with outer diameter of 0.65 mm to 1.3 mm compared to the larger catheters that are used for delivering the large coronary stents to the coronaries.
Various stent structures and solutions have been suggested for treating cerebral aneurysms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,719 (Wallace et al.) describes a stent and a stent catheter for intra-cranial use. A rolled sheet stent is releasably mounted on the distal tip of a catheter. Upon the rolled sheet being positioned at the aneurysm, the stent is released. This results in immediate and complete isolation of an aneurysm and surrounding side branches of the circulatory system and redirecting blood flow away from the aneurysm. A significant drawback of such a system is that the surrounding side branches, along with the target aneurysm, are deprived of the needed blood flow after the stent has been deployed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,110 (Harrison) describes a self-expanding stent for delivery through a tortuous anatomy or for conforming the stent to a curved vessel. This patent describes a stent structure with radially expandable cylindrical elements arranged in parallel to each other and interspersed between these elements and connecting two adjacent cylindrical elements are struts that are bendable. While this structure could provide the necessary flexibility and bendability of the stent for certain applications, it is expensive and complex to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,646 (Boylan) discloses a stent made up of a super-elastic alloy, such as Ni—Ti alloy (Nitinol), with a low temperature phase that induces a first shape to the stent and a high temperature phase that induces a second shape to the stent with a bend along the length. U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,162 (Thompson) discloses a braided prosthesis that uses strands of metal, for providing strength, and compliant textile strands. The objective of Thompson is to have a prosthesis that combines the structural strength and resiliency of a self-expanding stent and the low permeability of a graft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,212 (Denardo et al.) describes an intravascular flow modifier that allows microcoil introduction even after placing the modifier.